wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrath of Madara Uchiha
Wrath of Madara Uchiha is the Eighteenth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in June 16, 2016. Synopsis With Yuki Buxaplenty as the Ten Tails' Jinchuriki, Madara activates the Infinite Tsukuyomi from the New Death Egg Fortress projecting the Dens' Moon's surface. Paul Gekko fall asleep under any condition through the Pipe Maze. Plot The Episode begins after Satsuki declaring the Eggman Empire's reign going to end. Through a series of flashbacks, arriving late for the Academy entrance exam, Obito Uchiha is stunned to see the huge crowd of young shinobi present. After exchanging glares with Kakashi Hatake, Obito is given his entrance papers by Rin Nohara. During the Chūnin Exams, after arriving late for the second round of the exam which was to take place in the Forest of Death, Obito, alongside his team-mates Kakashi and Rin, faces off against Might Guy, Ebisu and Genma Shiranui in a group battle. Wanting to impress Rin, Obito moved to the fore and prepared to attack the group with a Fire Release technique, but the sweet he had been given by the elderly lady whom he had helped with her luggage, had slipped down his throat. Guy used this opportunity to unceremoniously kick Obito — unknowingly saving his life in the process. After receiving medical attention from Rin, the two converse, with Obito indicating his pride in being a member of the Uchiha clan and expressing the wish to become Hokage. Training arduously for the third round of the Chūnin Exams, Obito later faces Guy in the individual matches, but is quickly defeated despite expressing his confidence in winning prior to the start of the match. As Rin cheers Kakashi on when he defeats Guy in a subsequent match, Obito appears jealous and resigned over Rin's lack of reciprocation of his hidden feelings. After becoming a chūnin, Obito is approached by Rin, and intends to confess his feelings for her, only to become too embarrassed and soon overlooked by Kakashi's recent promotion to jōnin. Shortly after, Obito dies during a mission with his team. But in the present day, as the mask falls away from Tobi's face, Kakashi and Guy are very shocked to see that Tobi is in fact their old comrade Obito Uchiha. After freeing all the trapped students and citizens from the Life Fibers, the Elite Four fight against Kuon. Meanwhile, Satsuki Kiryūin reveals how the Kiryuin Clan was born and how Ragyō had used her in Life Fiber experiments, along with her newborn sister, who was discarded by Ragyō when the experiment allegedly failed. However, Obito frees Madara and Yuki Buxaplenty has activated the Infinite Tsukuyomi from the New Honnōji Academy's God Tree. In the depths of Space (where the Egg Fleet goes into high orbit), Yuki Buxaplenty casts the Infinite Tsukuyomi which reflects the Death Egg. Paul Gekko moves to help his comrades, however, Sasuke stops him telling Paul Gekko the only reason they too hadn't fallen prey to the technique was because he was able to use his Susanoo as a shield from the technique and if they were to leave its protection, the same fate would befall them. Just outside the protection of Susanoo, Black Zetsu watches on, wondering if Sasuke's Rinnegan was able to counter the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Meanwhile back in Konohagakure, Minato — who had flew there with Madara's Truth-Seeking Balls — looks on as the citizens are encased by the holy tree and wonders just what is happening. The entire world is revealed to be trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, with the exception of the members of Team 7. Sakura tries to find out just what is going on outside Susanoo's protection, but Sasuke dismisses her, stating that she would be of no help either way. Kakashi admonishes him for speaking that way, only to be told that without his Sharingan, he was no better than Sakura. Though Naruto also scolds Sasuke for speaking to his team-mates that way, Kakashi concludes that it was in fact for the best that Sasuke take the lead on this one. Sasuke eventually informs everyone that the genjutsu had been cast, and that it would probably take a Rinnegan to break it. The dreamscape of several shinobi are shown after which the glow from the moon fades allowing Team 7 to emerge from Susanoo's protection and confirming Black Zetsu's suspicions that they were unaffected by the genjutsu. Yuki gives Madara Uchiha the Seven Chaos Emeralds in gratitude of completing the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Just as Yuki is about to give the emeralds, Madara is attacked by Black Zetsu much to everyone's shock with Black Zetsu stabbing Madara in the chest with his left hand and stealing the seven chaos emeralds. Revealing that he harbored the will of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, not Madara's much to the Uchiha's own horror, the hand that Zetsu had used to impale Madara through the chest causes the Uchiha to start changing. Characters *Kenshin Gekko *Kuon Buxaplenty/Hades Izanami *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Yoko Gekko *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Toshiya Gekko *Paul Gekko *Kyoji Gekko *Paul Uzuki *Kenta Yunfat *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Christopher Hikari *Shinjirō Nagita *Numbuh Sanban *Aile *Vent *Hibito *Rio *Obito Uchiha *Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Uzumaki *Killer B *Kakashi Hatake *Might Guy *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Waluigi *Hōka Inumuta Jr. *Uzu Sanageyama Jr. *Ira Gamagori Jr. *Nonon Jakuzure Jr. *Thetis *Siarnaq *Atlas *Aeolus *Senna Kyoudou *Hayate Matoi *Satsuki Kiryuin *Ryuko Matoi *Mako Mankanshoku *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Madara Uchiha *Nui Harime Jr. *Paula Mankanshoku *Satsuki Kiryuin Jr. *Shippuden Kiryuin Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon